


Could I...?

by The_Hawk_Eye



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Developing Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, POV Dinesh, Pre-Slash, after s06e02, spoilers s6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 04:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: "You wouldn't have allowed this to happen." Dinesh replies. "This is happening because you weren't there." Through the years, Dinesh has started to see Jared's value in the company.
Relationships: Dinesh Chugtai & Jared Dunn, Dinesh Chugtai/Jared Dunn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Could I...?

**Author's Note:**

> Since the end of season 5, I wanted to write about them but never find the moment until now. I'm not sure where this came from, but I liked the idea.
> 
> English is not my first language so I apologise for the mistakes.

After hearing about the offer, Dinesh knows this has happened because Jared wasn't with them anymore. There is no need to be a genius to know why this is happening. So, Dinesh leaves work early the next day and goes to the only place that albino Frankenstein monster can be. Jian-Yang is in the door when he arrives and almost shoots him but Jared stops him with an apologetic smile in his face. Dinesh greets him but before he can ask him how he is doing, Jared stops him.

"I talked with Richard already." He says. "I'm not coming back."

"I'm not here to tell you to come back." He assures Jared. Dinesh wants to know what happened in the company with Richard. "What are you doing here?" He asks and before Jared answers the question, he invites him to the backyard and offers him a drink.

"I had to leave." Jared says after a long sip from his soda. "There wasn't a place for me anymore."

"What did Richard do?" Dinesh knows this is about Richard and integrity and some kind of shit like that. "I know something happened." He insists. "One day you're with us and the next Richard turns down a billion-dollar offer."

Jared remains in silence with a mortified expression. Dinesh is not stupid and can do the math. Without Jared, they have lost stability and safety. Richard just said no to a billion-dollar offer after Jared left the company. Dinesh doesn't need anyone to tell him that this happened because Jared wasn't there.

"I'd have done the same." Jared says honestly, but Dinesh knows better. They got the offer because Jared wasn't there. Jared would have avoided this shitty situation, unlike Richard who talked with the family member of a killer in a dictatorship. “I would have said no.” He would and Dinesh knows that, but that is not the problem.

"You wouldn't have allowed this to happen." Dinesh replies. "This is happening because you weren't there." Through the years, Dinesh has started to see Jared's value in the company, he always remembered all the important things about the firm and knew how to save Richard from his own incompetence in front of others. If Pied Piper is something today is, in part, thanks to Jared. "What happened?"

"Nothing..."

"Bullshit!!!" He shouts. "Something happened." Dinesh is not going to leave until he has the answer. "Why did you leave us? What do you have here that is more valuable than Pied Piper or Richard?" Dinesh stands up and decides to go to the house. If Jian-Yang is letting Jared stay is because he is doing something here; Jared doesn't know how to code or anything related to that, therefore there is only one thing he can be doing here. Jared is helping someone to create a solid plan to sell a good idea.

"Please, don't do this." Jared begs behind him but it is too late. Dinesh is inside the house in front of a weird girl. Dinesh doesn't need help to understand.

"Did you leave us for this?" He asks making an indignant expression. "What the fuck?!?"

"Don't." Jared sounds menacing and Dinesh can't add anything else under his angry blue eyes. It is not the first time he has seen that look, but it is the first time he is the one receiving it.

"What the fuck...?" He breathes. Dinesh can feel his anger and shuts his mouth before he says something hurtful and stupid. "Why...?" Dinesh looks at the girl again if that is what it is. Her spooky eyes are too big and strange for Dinesh to keep looking directly at her. Dinesh's eyes travel around the room until he finds Jared again. He doesn't understand... or maybe he does.

He does.

Dinesh understands why Jared is here helping this weird human being. He has been around them for too long, and all of them are assholes. This... person... seems... better than any of them.

"Dinesh... I won't be held responsible for my behaviour if you dare to say anything offensive about Gwart." Jared warns him. Dinesh takes a deep breath; he is not here to fight with Jared.

"You left because of..."

"No, not only because of her. In the last weeks, a lot of things have happened and... I don't want to keep compromising for... nothing." Dinesh wants to say something but he knows there is nothing he can say to Jared. He never cared about the money or all the things that are essential for Dinesh; thus, there is nothing Dinesh can say to convince him to come back.

"We are doomed without you." Dinesh finally says. They are sinking and without Jared, Dinesh doubts they can survive without compromising their integrity completely; no matter what Richard wants.

"I'm sorry." He is.

Dinesh decides to leave after that. There is nothing else he can do there. Jared accompanies him to the door and says goodbye waving his big hand.

Next day at the office, Dinesh observes every person there. They are doomed. Richard pukes three times during their meeting, Monica keeps smoking to calm her nerves while Gilfoyle is completely useless and mean towards his persona. And Dinesh is not better than the rest since he only thinks about is the money and his trip to Hawaii.

He misses Jared.

Everything feels wrong. For the first time in ages, talking with Gilfoyle doesn't make him feel any better. After what happened with the AI, Dinesh can't be around Gilfoyle. He feels betrayed and empty. And he misses Jared.

During the crisis, he decides to visit him again. Gwart never says anything or makes a noise. She just works on whatever the fuck she is doing. Jared is happy because soon everything will be ready to be presented. Dinesh doesn't ask about what she is creating. He is dying to know but doesn't ask. Jared looks happier and healthier; calmer. Being around him like this, Dinesh misses the old days when they didn't have anything.

"Is it a good idea?"

"I think so and so does Jian-Yang." Dinesh looks at the man who is usually watching him, he must think he is a spy or something but never makes him go. "She doesn't look like one but she is a genius." Jared says with a bright smile.

That night, at home, Dinesh remembers the day when they did magic in Pied Piper during the live streaming. Jared had the same smile that afternoon. Dinesh looks at his reflection in a mirror and tries to smile. He felt the magic that day too... with Jared. When was the last time he felt that magic before that day?

There is no more magic at Pied Piper anymore, Dinesh realizes with sadness. And probably, there is not more money for him to go to Hawaii in the short term.

"It is weird, isn't it?" Jared says one day.

"What do you mean?" Dinesh is starting to go visit Jared every other day. He finds solace on those visits even though he has to feel Gwart's spooky eyes on him. There is magic there, around Jared and Gwart, and Dinesh is envious of that because the only way he can feel it too is when he is around them.

"You coming here." Jared answer with a soft smile. Dinesh nods but doesn't say anything. He is right, this is weird but this is the only place where Dinesh doesn't feel like drowning. Jared is like a life jacket for him. In this house, Maximo doesn't exist and Pied Piper is not a jail full of promises that will never come true. Dinesh forgets about everything here and if he brings coffee or alcohol from time to time, Jian-Yang leaves him alone talking with Jared without interrupting every minute to make sure Dinesh is not trying to steal anything. This is a safe space for him; problems don't exist next to Jared and there is no verbal abuse either.

This is peaceful.

Dinesh can't remember when was the last time he had something like this. Jared's happiness is contagious and Dinesh is happy too in the house. Sometimes, Dinesh thinks about leaving Pied Piper to come back here to start from zero in a new company. Maybe this time everything would work out nicely and he could have enough time and money for his trip to Hawaii. But other times, most of the time actually, he is too scared to dare to dwell on those thoughts. He likes money a little bit too much to walk away from a company with such potential like Pied Piper to keep growing and earning money. Dinesh feels stupid for being unable to leave a place that only brings him problems and unhappiness but he has a salary, a good salary. How can he leave that behind?

Jared walks him to the door every time with his hands inside his pockets and a warm smile on his face. His chivalry always makes Dinesh smile back at him while saying goodbye with his hand. At home, he hides in his room to brood about what he is doing with Jared. He is not betraying Richard but it feels like that. It is not natural to going over and over to that house with the only purpose of meeting Jared. There is something wrong that Dinesh doesn't understand.

What is he doing there?

Why does he need to keep going?

There are days when they don't talk and just enjoy a drink together while Jared works on some papers and Dinesh ends with his laptop open to work on his code as well. It is unnatural but, at the same time, there is some familiarity in the atmosphere that Dinesh loves.

At some point, Dinesh understands what this means but runs away from that realization. It is wrong in so many different levels... Dinesh pushes the feelings under layers of oblivion and denial but keeps coming back to Jared. Dinesh is not a happy person; he has had a hard time figuring out how happiness feels to let it go now completely because comes from the wrong place and person and in the worst possible moment. He can't have it all but he can have this with Jared, the quiet and warm simplicity of his friendship without pursuing anything else.

One afternoon, he asks himself how could Richard let Jared go. Dinesh watches him take care of Gwart and recognizes old habits Jared had with Richard. Dinesh would have killed to have that, but he is not a genius with an amazing idea or even a nice or interesting person. Nonetheless, Dinesh can't complain; Jared always prepares a fancy drink for him when he comes to visit, and offers him his favourite snacks.

Gwart starts communicating with him at some point and Dinesh doesn't find her revolting. Her code is complex and beautiful and Dinesh can appreciate it. And complimenting Gwart's work gives him points with Jared who dedicates him a bright and big smile. Dinesh feels ridiculous but enjoys the moment. After that, he spends even more time there.

"I feel bad even for saying this but..." Jared smiles one normal evening after spending another day together. "You could stay with us." Jared is not openly saying it but Dinesh can hear the offer coming from his lips. It is a poor work offer but there is magic right now between them.

Could he say yes to what Jared is offering? Could he stay there with them? Could he say no to the money he is earning? Could he brave enough to say yes?

Yes, to start over.

Yes, to try to make things better.

Yes, to help to create a new firm.

Yes, to stay with Jared.

"Could I...?" Dinesh asks breathlessly.

"Of course." Jared says with a soft smile. "Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> This is all. I'd like to write more about them because the actors have good and interesting chemistry together. I hope you liked it.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome!


End file.
